Independence Day Short Story
by BenignViewer
Summary: Booth has a conference in New York the day before Independence Day, all expenses paid by an old friend, and invites Bones to come along. Hodgins and Angela have to sneak along, and Come July 4th fireworks are going off everywhere. Rated T for now...
1. Part 1: July 3rd

**Independence Day**

**By**

**~_The Benign Viewer_~**

**

* * *

**

_Brennan's POV:_

It was July 3rd. Temperance Brennan wasn't really the type for taking holidays. In fact, her idea of a 'get away' was running to an archaeological dig in the most remote, dangerous places on the planet. But this year she wanted something different. In truth for the last few years she had wanted more, but could never admit it to anyone... let alone herself. But now that she realised how much she wanted a chance at something different - at something more - she felt remorse, that she hadn't come to her senses sooner.

"Hey there Bones! How's the Limbo count looking?" The pleasant voice of her partner came wafting into her in the bone room.

_He's onto me again_ she smiled at how well he understood her. One of her greatest ambitions was to see Limbo cleared out of unidentified bodies and all the families and victims given the honour and pride of a proper burial. Beyond that, she wanted to see all the lost souls from hundreds - and some even from thousands of years ago given an identity back. She could give them that much for them at least.

But she had a bigger plan for the holiday coming up. "I can accurately conclude that the number of unidentified bodies in storage has been halved due to my work..."

"Fantastic Bones! That calls for a break for this weekend!"

_And how well I read him_...she thought. He was always here trying to whisk her away from the trying work she did, day in day out. And she knew that he'd ask her to come with him to show her the Independence Day holiday. _Wait... had he asked her yet?_ she giggled a most un-Brennan like giggle at her being able to predict him.

"Um Bones... are you ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she was smiling freely now, her true self was out on show.

"Hmm, it's just that I could have sworn that Angela was giggling just then... you haven't switched bodies have you?"

"What? No that is impossible in every sense..." She automatically began puzzling his words out when she realized "Ha! your Joking Booth!"

"That's my Bones!" he said, his brilliant smile lighting up the room to her eyes.

"Oh so I'm _your_ Bones now?" She smiled mischievously at him

"Well, you are most definitely not anyone _else's_ Bones, so by logical process of elimination that makes you mine." She grinned at him.

"So does that make you my 'Booth'?" she winked at him.

"Now I am Booth to lots of people Bones..." he teased

She mock frowned at him. She loved it when they bickered like this. She laughed, had fun, and Booth made her feel like the most special person in the world. But now it was time for her idea...

"So how many other people have you taken bullets for?" She knew it was a low blow, but she figured he was man enough where it counted to take as many low blows as she could dish out.

His answer was surprisingly serious. "Only you Bones. I put my body armour in front of bullets fro my mates in the army... But I've only ever laid my life - who I am as person - down for you."

"So what was your plan for the weekend? It's independence day after all..."

"Wow Bones! you actually get out of the lab! I am impressed." He was mocking her kindly, and he left himself open for her retort. Ever the gentleman. The woman in her mind wondered what it would take to make him shut away the gentleman and release his inner beast.

"Please, Booth. You should know I get out of the Lab, you practically force me out of here everyday."

His eyes lit up at her response, they both knew that was exactly what she was going to say. "And I wouldn't have it any other way." He looked kind of dejected as he continued. "Well I don't have Parker for the holiday..." She already knew this, it wasn't hard to figure it out, from the forlorn look he had leading up to the holiday. "You probably already figured that out Bones, I don't give you enough credit for reading people, you seem to know me inside out."

_"I don't but I'd like too..." _A stunned silence spread between them. _Did I just say that out loud?_ Brennan was shocked at herself. She was about to utter an apology when Booth resumed speaking.

He laughed good naturedly at her slip and replied earnestly "Maybe you will, we'll just have to see about that." He suddenly seemed a bit uncertain of himself. "I have to go to a meeting tomorrow morning in New York to meet with some investigators from Japan and Australia."

"Oh" Was all she could think to say.

"Well it's not as bad as that. The Bureau is paying for a flight tonight from Dulles tonight, in" he made a great deal out of checking his watch "three hours. But thanks to a friend in the Japanese department, they insisted I get first class tickets, and that they pay for a good hotel for the entire weekend."

"Wait... did you say tickets?" her mind was reeling. At first she thought he was ditching her for the weekend but now was he offering to take her with him?

"Well... um... yeah. I was kinda hoping you'd come with me Bones. Ken Nakamura put in a good word - he's assistant director now - and so I got some leeway on the matter. I want you to come with me. I only have to go to the one meeting tomorrow morning, we finish at 12, and we can spend some time with Ken."

He was almost pleading with her to accept. She had every intention of going, but she decided to tease him a little further. "Maybe Booth... what kind of accommodation did you get?"

He seemed to recognize her teasing and she could tell that he took it that she had agreed to accompany him. "Oh... The accommodation. Well, you know me, I was all for the usual dingy motel on the outskirts... But Ken insisted..."

She would have been perfectly satisfied to spend a weekend with Booth in a dingy little motel on the outskirts, but she knew he was just teasing her back. "So what accommodation did Ken _insist_ on?"

"I had him book us a penthouse suite at the Ritz-Carlton"

At first she thought he was still joking. "Wait. Are you serious Booth..."

"Yeah... I was kinda blown away too."

She grinned mischievously again. She was thrilled at this turn of events but she wasn't going to be just blown away by some fancy hotel package. She _was_ an independent woman after all, she didn't give in easily. "Only one suite? I thought you wanted me to come along Booth?" she couldn't keep the grin from showing however.

"A _Penthouse_ suite Bones. It has plenty of beds... Wait you were teasing me that time?" His charm smile suddenly burst out. "Good one Bones! You actually had me. So I take it your coming then?"

"Booth, I'd love too!" She ran and hugged him. "I've never had a proper 4th of July" she whispered in his ear.

"Well I'll be sure to show you the fireworks" he whispered back.

Absorbed in each other neither of them noticed a grinning Angela just off the platform until she sprang out in front of them. "So sweetie, where is Booth taking you that you'd love to go _and_ get to see his fireworks?"


	2. Part 2: Night of July 3rd

**Independence Day**

**Part 2**

* * *

_Angela's POV:_

Angela was staring at the two of them, the same way Hodgins stared at bugs under his microscope. "Have you got a problem with my fireworks?" he asked teasingly.

"Only that I would like to see them too" she saucily replied.

"Sorry, Ange, but I'm a one man show. Only got a ticket for my partner." He winked at her, then quickly led a confused anthropologist out the lab door.

Angela stared at the space the partners had just occupied. What was going on? Since when did Booth become such a flirt? She had no answer to the self imposed question. But she did have a way to find out.  
Quickly she pulled out her phone and her deft fingers punched in Hodgin's number.

"Hodgie? Oh good your there."

"..."

"Yeah it's good to hear from you too. Listen do you still have that Jet at the airport?"

"..."

"Yes? That's great. How fast do you think you can get us to New York?"

_Booth's POV:_

Booth looked at the clock in her apartment impatiently. Their plane left in just over two hours, and he would get grilled by his boss if he missed it. Hacker had been making enough trouble as it was when he'd asked to be able to take Brennan along for the weekend. The fact that Hacker would be in New York as well for the conference was the one damper on his experience.

He was quickly brought back to reality by the intoxicating smell of her. She stepped out of the bathroom, freshly showered, in nothing but a towel. He would have to be very careful here, he thought, unable to tear his eyes away from her. _Or I'll never make it to the airport._

"Bones... we need to leave... soon." His voice came out in gasps and when she smiled at him he nearly lost all hold on his will right there.

"But Booth" she pouted "we still have an hour... It only takes 20 minutes to get to Dallas from here."

"Bones... please can you just pack? I'll help alright, but I'd like to be able to get something to eat at the airport restaurants before subjected to airline food."  
He didn't really have a problem with food, but they both knew he didn't like to eat much while flying, due to his experience in the army when ever he flew his body naturally prepared for combat, and he had never been able to shake the habit.

"Alright Booth. I just need to get dressed... unless you'd like to help with that as well?" she winked at him suggestively. There was no way he could mistake that message, but he knew that acting on it now would be a mistake.

"Maybe I'll help you undress when we get to New York, Bones." He said huskily. "Right now however packing is my main concern."

He heard her gasp slightly at the suggestive nature of his words. He figured she would like nothing more than to take him up on the offer, the way things had been building between them. He sent a silent prayer of thanks for Gordon Gordon's suggestion that they just flirt naturally with each other and see where that leads them.  
Right now it was most definitely leading to heaven, or the closest thing to it he was likely to find on earth.

Fifteen minutes later they were back in his SUV and on their way to the airport. They hadn't said anything more to each other, and nothing needed to be said. Eventually Booth broke the comfortable silence that had stretched between them.

"Bones... did you mean what you said before? About never having a 4th of July holiday?"

She nodded sadly in answer.

He couldn't help himself so he pressed her. "Why?"

"I - I don't know... I was always afraid of loud bangs like thunder and fireworks... I was scared. And my dad didn't like Independence Day, and while I can understand why now, I didn't know then. So I guess we just... never had one."

"I'm sorry, Bones. But I hope to make up for it, by giving you the best Independence day ever." He took his eyes off the road for a perilous amount of time, and winked at her. "The fireworks will be spectacular."

The flight was uneventful, although slightly delayed by a private Jet that filed a last minute flight plan for New York. They enjoyed the first class service and Booth made a note of pointing out all the amazing features it had to offer. He was like a little boy again, all innocent, smiling and charming, without the weight of the world on his shoulders that the man carried around. She silently vowed to herself that she would do her utmost to lessen some of that burden he carried.

Surprisingly she found herself drifting off to sleep about half an hour into the flight. Booth's Presence was soothing, and she felt more comfortable here, sleeping beside him than she had ever been alone or with another man. She knew she was safe and as she finally nodded off, she felt one of his hands gently stroking her cheek.

Booth smiled at her as she finally drifted into a peaceful slumber beside him. He would remain awake, a constant vigil for her as they travelled above the clouds to Manhattan. He gently stroked her cheek and felt himself swell with such tender loving care as he beheld her innocence and beauty, clear to see while she slept.

He lost track of the time just staring at her, and before he knew it, he was jolted by the plane landing and he rocked her gently awake. It was time for a holiday, just for them.


	3. Part 3: Morning July 4th

**Independence Day**

**Part 3****

* * *

**

_Booth's POV_

Booth spent the night in considerable discomfit. He had a huge suite at his disposal in one of the most, if not the most exclusive hotel in all of New York. Yet all he could think about was Bones in the second bedroom.  
_God, what is wrong with me?_

_"The heart wants what it wants..." _the words of Gordon Gordon echoed in his head.

Finally he gave up on trying to sleep, and moved out to the couch. He flicked on the giant TV screen, but even that could not hold his attention for long. He was flicking mindlessly through the Channels when he heard a soft foot-fall behind him.  
"Bones?"

"Who else would it be?" she asked, then, "How did you know I was there?"

"Special Agent, Bones. _Special._"

"You know I do not understand what about the connotation of speach makes a title shared by many hundreds of FBI agents around the country any more or less '_special_' for you."

Booth let out a soft laugh. "You know that makes absolutely no sense to me, but I love it when you do it." He smiled at her.

"I know" she smiled back.

"So why aren't you asleep?"

"Why aren't you?"

"I asked first, Bones."

"What happened to the 'ladies first' spiel?"

"A little policy called equal treatment."

A comfortable silence stretched between them, and both were hesitant to break it. "I don't know" Brennan said suddenly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I don't know why I couldn't sleep Booth." She sounded confused, conflicted.

"Neither do I, Bones. Neither do I" Their eyes met again, and he was instantly lost in the depths of her deep blue orbs. "Come here" he whispered, and she snuggled over to him, never breaking the eye contact.

He heard her soft sigh of contentment and smiled even brighter if possible. "Thank you..." she breathed, before falling asleep against his shoulder.

Booth took one last lingering look at her form, pressed so snugly against his and found himself drifting into a dream filled sleep. Only today instead of the usual nightmares, his dreams were dominated by her, and he felt truly at peace.

Booth was woken the next morning by the quiet, yet insistent chirping of his cell phone alarm. He quickly flashed awake and became aware of Brennan still asleep against his side. As quietly as he could he switched his alarm off, then gently lifted her and carried her into his bedroom. Without thinking about it, he tucked her into his bed, and when he realized which room it was he debated moving her, but she looked so peaceful there he decided it just wasn't worth it. He watched her for a few minutes as she cuddled up to one of his pillows, and he thought his heart would melt at the sight.

With military precision he washed and dressed for his meeting. less than ten minutes after Tucking Bones in he was out the door of their room and making his way through the crowded New York traffic. _Less than ten minutes_ he thought to himself. _I miss her already._

Booth hurried out of the meeting as quickly as he could. It hadn't been all that bad; they had discussed some very valid issues about fighting different types of crime and cooperating internationally. However he found that he missed Bones so badly that he could barely sit through the presentation. Thankfully, he was sure most people put his jittery behaviour down to his nervousness to present; he did after all run the session on homicide investigations. Now he was just glad that the meeting was behind him. Now he had some plans for the 4th of July that he had to get sorted.

"Hey Booth!" an accented voice called.

"Nak!" Booth happily turned to the other man. "It's so good to see you again."

"The pleasure, as always, is mine." Ken assured him.

"It's shared, and you know that." Booth smiled at the old joke between them on Japanese tradition. "I was going to collect Bones, would you like to join us for lunch?"

"It would be an honour." Ken gave him a small bow

"I look forward to it, then" Booth said, inclining his head in response. "Oh and I forgot to say; thank you for the flight and the room."

"It is but the least I could do for you, considering how much I owe you."

"You don't owe me..."

"I do, and am honoured to do so."

"Fine then" Booth gave in graciously. "I'll see you at lunch then, the hotel lobby at say one?"

"I'll be there" Ken nodded and walked off.

Booth quickly hailed a taxi from the steps of the New York FBI building and hurried back to the hotel with barely concealed anticipation.

"So this psychic told me to go find Bones, saying that she was in trouble." Booth said remembering all to clearly what Avalon had told him.

"Really Booth?" Bones asked.

"Yeah, it was pretty weird. And then sure enough when I reached the hospital..." He shuddered.

"You saved my life, again" She finished.

"Well you save my life everyday, Bones, so I'd say that makes us even." His eyes smiled as they met hers.  
"So what's the weirdest thing you've ever had to deal with working on a case?" Booth repeated Nak's question back to him.

"The two of you." He smiled at them, and all three of them laughed. "Well I can't keep you any longer, thank you for a pleasant meal, and fantastic company."

"The pleasure was all mine."

"It's shared." Nak said, and both he and Booth laughed at the old joke again.

"What? What's so funny?"

"It's an old Joke between us Bones," Booth assured her confused expression. "You aren't really meant to get it. Perhaps I'll tell you about it later."

"I'd like that." She said, grinning happily now. "Farewell, Mr. Nakamura" she bowed respectfully, in the Japanese manner.

"Please, Dr. Brennan, call me Ken. Till next we meet then." he smiled at her, and pulled Booth over for a private word. "Your room is booked for tomorrow and the day after as well, should you want it."

Booth didn't bother to argue with his old friend. "Thanks" he said.

Ken just spared one last knowing smile at the two of them before leaving the restaurant.

"So what do we do now, Booth?" Bones asked.

"Well it's a little after three, and it's Independence Day, Bones! The rest of the day we'll spend out on the town." As he lead her out of the hotel and onto the bustling New York street he took a deep breath and smiled boyishly at her. "Aaah. New York City, there's no place like it!"


	4. Part 4: The 4th of July Fireworks

**Independence Day**

**Fourth & Final Part **

**(for now)**

* * *

_Brennan's POV_

The rest of the day passed like a dream for Brennan. It seemed like the whole of New York city had caught Independence Day fever as Booth put it, although she still didn't quite understand the symptoms of this illness. She supposed it was just another pop-culture reference she missed. She didn't mind, she was here with Both and watching him smile at her all big and goofy, she couldn't help but laugh along.

They walked through Central Park together bantering mildly about some issue which meant nothing to them. It was the nutrition content of hotdogs at the present, she realized paying attention to the conversation for a moment. Then he pressed up against her and all rational thought was lost again, in the smell of his cologne. _Thank God for that putrid hotdog he's eating_ she thought, as the acrid smell pulled her back to reality.

"You right there Bones?" Came his concerned voice, the only words she really comprehended.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's all."

"It is getting kinda late, we should start heading back. But you have to see China-town first!" He suddenly grabbed her by the arm and she would have sworn, impossible or not, that her stomach somersaulted as she accidently brushed up against him, her chest against his.

She was suddenly, achingly, aware of herself as she pressed herself closer to him, unable to control herself. She felt his eyes on her, and could feel the hard lines of his chest against her supple breasts. She lifted her head so that her eyes met his, and she could see them darken with some emotion she was unfamiliar with.

"Bones..." He rasped, his voice breathy and his chest heaving against her "We need to move..."

"Oh" she said, overcome with embarrassment.

She saw him wink at her, but didn't understand it. "Why are you winking Booth?"

"You know what? Doesn't matter now. I'll explain it all later." He took a deep breath to steady himself, and she was acutely aware that he still hadn't moved a step from her.  
"C'mon, I said I was going to show you china town and I'm a man of my word Bones!"

With that he turned and began to lead her out of the park, but to the satisfaction of the spreading feeling in her stomach, he never moved away from her.

_Booth's POV_

Booth couldn't believe what had almost happened before. As he made led them into China-town, happily regaling his partner with stories and useless facts about the place, he was internally berating himself.

One voice in his head was screaming at him _Kiss her! You idiot, Why did you stop! You should have kissed her!_

Just to add to his inner turmoil another voice was yelling at him for letting things go as far as he did.

_She wanted it. You know she did. You could feel it._ The little devil in him had a point, and he sounded like his old sergeant from the Rangers. The old man had always had a way with the girls and Booth couldn't deny that he had felt the way she responded to him He _had_ heard her breath quicken, seen the darkening of her eyes when she stared into his.

_There's a line. She's your partner, you can't cross that line!_ This voice was persisting in calling itself his voice of reason, although right now it just sounded like the annoying uptight priest from his church, who cried sin when someone coughed in the pews.

"Booth?" The serious note in her voice cut through his debate, and he turned to face her. "Can we get something to eat here?" She was pointing into a small but classy Thai restaurant and he smiled.

"Great idea Bones! Nice to able to eat in for once." And they both laughed as he let her lead him inside, to what sounded like the crowing of the old sergeant.

_Brennan's POV_

The meal in the small restaurant passed like hundreds before, yet she could feel something different. She wasn't sure what it was exactly, but she was finding a new level of contentment sitting and bickering away the time with Booth.

She had always enjoyed their arguments, they challenged her and stimulated her, as well as allowing her to have something in this relationship she had never experienced with anyone else.

_Why did you just call what you and Booth have a relationship?_ her inner scientist quipped. The conversation at the table lulled into a companionable silence and she took the moment to analyse her thoughts.

_Well by all the markers of our modern society the connection between Booth and I is defined as a relationship_ She concluded.

_Just without the sex... _something which sounded suspiciously like Angela added.

_"Bones..." _her voice of common sense interrupted.

"Bones!" It took her a moment to realize it was actually Booth calling her. "Earth to Bones? Can you hear me sleepy head?"

"What! I don't understand what you mean by..."

"Ever literal Bones." He chuckled "Y'know, sometimes I think you so that just to stir me."

Turning away to hide her guilty Blush, Brennan had several occasions when she'd done just that spring to mind, just to get a rise out of him. Specifically on the matter of sex.  
"I don't know see how I could stir you..."

"Hah! Knew you did it sometimes!" He smirked.

"Booth it's getting late." She interrupted him "Where should we go to see the fireworks?"

"Jesus Bones, you're right. I think we'll get the best view from the hotel, times square will be flooded by now."

_Hodgins' POV_

They had arrived in New York ahead of Booth and Brennan's Plane, but to Angela's annoyance they had been unable to track them down. They had managed to secure a room at the same hotel but Hodgins was rather irked that he had been unable to get one of the Ritz's Penthouse Suites.

He and Angela were staying in a no less garish room, but it was a little smaller, and most annoying to Angela's mission they wer four floors below where thier friends were staying. Angela had wanted to sneak in on them that night, but Hodgins had managed to talk sense into her and eventually they had gotten some sleep.

The next day they awoke to find Booth had already left for his conference, and ther was no point spying on Brennan in the hotel Room alone Hodgins had convinced Angela. So they had gone out, Angela had done some shopping, and a little shopping had turned into a lot, by the time Angela decided it was time to check on their 'subjects'.

"Damn it, we missed them Hodgie!" Angela cursed

"Well who spent an hour and a half going through Gucci Shoes?" Hodgins said pointedly.

"Point taken, but they were really nice shoes!" They Both laughed. "Come on, I have the brains and you have unlimited resources so together we should be able to find them"

"As if I don't get the Brains, I have three Doctorates!"

"Stop whining Hodgie!"

"Yes mom" He pouted, and she couldn't help but giggle before getting her serious face on again.

"We have to find them Hodgins, this is their best chance of getting together, and we both know they'll screw it up on their own"

_Booth's POV_

They arrived back at their suite right on nine o clock, and already small fireworks could be heard popping above the New York skyline. The main spectacle was set for nine twenty however, and Booth was waiting in eager anticipation.

"You want to get some Room service Bones?" He called to her in the adjacent room. Thinking she might not have heard him he poked his head through the door "Bones?"

"What is it Booth?"

He thought his heart stopped when he saw her walking towards him in nothing but her underwear, the thin white lace panties and tight matching bra leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. "Uh Bones..." He gasped, turning out of the room. "I'm just gonna order some room service."

"Ok" she said "Something to drink please."

"Yeah sure..." he said still struggling to get his breathing under control, and trying to hide his obvious reaction to her. "I'll just get some wine or something..."

He raced to the phone and quickly ordered a bottle of champagne and red wine. He walked back into the main room both hoping that she wasn't, and praying that she was wearing more clothes now. When he saw her she was wearing a loose dress of some sort, that flowed over her curves smoothly, doing nothing to ease his thoughts about what lay underneath.

"Are you okay Booth?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I just probably need to change into some more comfortable clothes too." He was saved by the bell this time as the Room service arrived, and he collected the champagne on ice and the bottle of red from the bell boy.  
Leaving them in the entry way of the suite he quickly slipped out of his suit and into a simple singlet and a pear of jeans.

"Okay Bones! Here's some champagne to toast to your first proper Independence Day!"

They stepped out onto the balcony and simply waited side my side for a few moments until the first fireworks burst into the sky. The night horizon was filled with the glowing lights of the fireworks shining like the stars you couldn't see above in all the colours of the rainbow. It truly was a magical sight, as different shapes burst across the night.

He felt a gentle sob from beside him, and without thinking he embraced her to him, lifting her head so her eyes met his. "What's wrong Bones?" he said, a finger tracing the path of a tear along her cheek and brushing it aside.

"Nothing..." She choked, smiling despite the tears. He could see she was struggling with something, like when she was trying to express something but didn't know how. "Just... thank you, Booth. I... I-"

"shh..." he whispered, "I know." then he gently leaned down and kissed her.

The kiss didn't stay gentle for long as he felt her tightening her arms around him. Their tongues met as all their passion was released, and he knew she was trying to tell him everything that she couldn't through these actions.

"I know" repeated, as a huge red firework exploded overhead, mirroring the first fireworks beginning in the room below.


End file.
